


My Reality: Your Plaything

by clexa_should_live_on_forever, DforDeejay



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Retelling, doki doki is lit, romance more than horror, sorry if you like horror, take over story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/pseuds/clexa_should_live_on_forever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DforDeejay/pseuds/DforDeejay
Summary: The story of Doki Doki but with Monika being less of a heartless psycho and more of a misunderstood girl with a heart, controlled by her coding.Taken over from DforDeejay.





	1. The Title Sequence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DforDeejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DforDeejay/gifts).



> Contains spoilers for the game 'Doki Doki Literature Club!' 
> 
> This book is not suitable for children or for those who are easily disturbed.

Darkness.

That's what I opened my eyes to. Normally, it would be a bright sunny day, or the face of someone you love. But not for me. All I saw was an eerie black, with an occasional dim flash. I opened my mouth to say something, and no voice came out. I tried again. And again. Nothing. I brought up my hands to my face to shout louder. But I could not feel my hands. I had no hands. What the hell is going on?! I tried to think. But I could not even think! My mind felt like it was disembodied from my body, or what remains of it. In its place are a bunch of words. I did not know what they meant, nor why I knew them. But I have to find a way out. I just had to.

But why? I had nowhere to go. I have no recollection of who I was prior to being trapped in the void. I don't know if I am a boy or a girl. I closed my eyes (or thought I was), and focused. I have to remember something. Anything! Come on, come on. COME ON!

Then, I felt something. It was as though the void had been broken and I was living in a cardboard box, with the flaps opened to show... a bright light. And then I looked down. My body was materialising. The void folded around me to form lanky appendages, a tight torso, and to my surprise, some curvaceous features. My face felt soft, my head felt heavy. Not the I'm-sleepy kind of heavy, but more of a physical I-can-feel-something-on-my-head kind. It was long brown hair. And it was silky soft to the touch "Wow..." I sighed. My voice... it sealed everything that was happening to me.

I am a girl.

I looked down at my bare body and as though the void read my mind, it once again folded itself around me to form a navy blue skirt around my hips, a white blouse over my torso and a brown cotton blazer. Like magic, it buttoned itself to reveal a snazzy and comfortable school uniform. My hair tied itself back with a big white ribbon. Okay, so I'm a female schoolgirl. Interesting. And then I felt as though my brain was connected to a database. Memories came to me in torrents. I know who I am. I knew what my name was. Words had meaning. They formed sentences. And as I opened my mouth to speak, the void completely disintegrated and I was greeted by a brilliant flash of white with tufts of pastel pink. I could hear cheery music playing from somewhere. Without thinking, I struck a pose along with 3 other girls. Yes! There are people here! But as I tried to say hi, I saw a side view of the girls.

They were flat. 2-dimensional cutouts of girls. My heart sank, and I bit back a silent curse. Just when I thought I was not alone.

And I saw him. Staring at me. I tried to wave hello, but my arms were frozen in place. I was like a sentient mannequin. I was not sure if he was real either. There was a large screen separating the cutouts and me from him. A TV, perhaps? He was smiling at me. and moved his hand to something off-screen to his left. Instantly, I saw a white arrow whiz past and off my line of sight. I knew what they were called - cursors. I had knowledge of computers implanted too. I heard a click somewhere to my right. And a large pink box obstructed my vision. And over the loud music, I heard him hammering away at his keyboard. Once he finished, a new fact was implanted in my brain. His name is Jack. I tried to say, "Nice to meet you, Jack. My name is..." But I was tossed back into the void abruptly. He was still smiling, but not at me. Before the light closed in on me, I shouted my name to him.

"Monika! My name is-"

I wonder if he heard me. But I could not think anymore. My brain has once again disintegrated into the void. And with it, my consciousness.


	2. Me and My Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Monika thinks that she's the only one not worthy of the player's attention. (Please help her)

I was mindlessly sitting there in the dark void, with seemingly no sense of the time that passed. Was it day? Was it night? Was time even passing? I had no idea. All I could do was hope that I would get to see him again. What was his name again? John? Jack? Yes, Jack. It was Jack. 

 

I smiled. Jack. He looked handsome. Really handsome. He had a nice smile, which is a major point for me. 

 

Too bad it wasn’t for me. 

 

My smile dropped a little. It  _ wasn’t _ for me, was it? Was he looking at me while smiling? Or was he looking at the girl with sky-blue eyes? She looks like the bubbly and cute type, the type that cheers you up when you’re down with funny jokes. Does he like that? Should I become more like that? Will he smile at me then?

 

Or was he looking at the girl with the purple hair? She looks like the scholarly type, the type that brings a book to parties or anywhere she goes really. She looks really smart, like she knows all the secrets in the world. Should I become more like that? Will he smile at me then?

 

Or was he looking at the girl with bright pink eyes? She looks like the type that throws tantrums easily but caves in when you apologise quickly in the aftermath. She looks like she might fall for you easily, but will die before letting you know the truth. Should I become more like that? Will he smile at me then?

 

I’m so confused at my own thoughts right now. I should be myself right? That way, he will notice that I’m special and not blindly following others just to catch his eye. Right?

 

The brilliant flash startled me out of my thoughts and before I knew it, I was striking the exact same pose as I did before, the girls all appearing one by one before me. I don’t understand this sorcery. What’s holding me back from moving? I’m not a 2-dimensional figure, I’m real. Real and alive as can be. They are not. Why can’t I move then?

 

This is too much for my brain to take. 

  
  


There he is again, smiling that beautiful smile of his, like seeing me... _ us _ , was the only form of escape for him from his own reality. My heart broke a little at the thought of him suffering in his life, waiting just for the exact moment to come to me... _ us _ , and be happy. Who could hurt him like that? 

 

My sadness slowly morphed into anger. Whoever hurt him will  _ pay _ , I will make sure of it.

 

I will  **kill** them.

 

“Jack? Jack is that you? It’s me, Monika! I-” My mouth wasn’t moving, but I hope with all my heart that the words reached him, as a form of comfort. I would be his solace, his cove, his haven. I would be the one he came running to whenever he needed a listening ear, or a shoulder to lean on, cry on. 

 

I would be his most important thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again. I've held on to this story for sooooo long, it's almost as long as my lifetime. I thought that I could add more to this chapter, but sadly no. So I'm sorry that you all have to stick with such a short chapter....for now. I promise that the next chapter will be way longer than this one, so there's that to look out for.


End file.
